First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $8$ times $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-8$ and the product of $-4$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (8x - 6) = \color{orange}{-4(8x-6)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{-4(8x-6)}$ $-4(8x-6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(8x-6)-8$.